I'll Be Home For Christmas
by 12naley23
Summary: What happens when Nathan is unable to make it home for the Holidays? (One-Shot)


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a quick one shot, which thanks to OTH123 inspired me to write, so thank you for this wonderful idea. I really hope everyone has a great Holiday, and here is my gift to all of my fabulous readers. **

**Just a quick Naley Christmas fic, because we never got to see this in the show.**

**ENJOY! **

**(: **

* * *

Haley Scott sighed deeply as she placed the large red bowl into the dish washer and wiped the small tear coming from her left eye with the back of her hand.

"You need any help, sis?" Haley heard her older sister Quinn James ask as she strolled into the kitchen.

Haley looked up and attempted to smile, "No it's okay. This was the last one. Thanks though."

"Hey, c'mon. It's Christmas Eve. Cheer up." Quinn said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Haley bit down on her lower lip and ran a hand through her curled honey blonde hair. "You know, Lydia keeps asking when her Daddy's coming home, and I don't even know what to say. I haven't talked to him in four hours. I'm getting really worried Quinny."

Quinn smiled sadly, and walked closer to her sister to embrace her in a large hug. "I'm sure everything fine. His game was in California. The flight is like six hours, and there was probably a delay because it's snowing."

"I just... I can't help but feel like something's wrong. I don't know what I'm going to do if he misses Christmas. The kids are going to be devastated." Haley whispered emotionally as a stray tear poured down her cheek.

"Don't think like that Hales. Nathan is fine. I promise you that. He loves you, and your kids. I know him and he's going to do everything and anything to get home tonight." Quinn said optimistically.

Haley huffed out an angry breath. "God, who the hell has a freaking game on goddamned Christmas Eve? He was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"t's not his fault, Hales. You know that." Quinn whispered.

Haley nodded softly. "I know. I'm so proud of him. I am really. I just... I miss him so much. It's Christmas Eve and he should be here! I need him!"

Before Quinn could answer, the kitchen walls vibrated with the sound of the phone ringing, and Haley exhaled sharply as she ran over to the counter and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked hopefully.

"Hi baby." Nathan said into the phone.

Haley closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, as another tear- this time a tear of happiness- escaped from her wide brown eyes. "Oh Nathan, it's so good to hear your voice. Please tell me you're on your way home." She said with a hopeful smile directed to Quinn.

Nathan hung his head low as he sank low in the plastic chair, glancing out the large glass window as the snow fell heavily from the mass of white clouds.

"I uh.." He stuttered and ran a hand over his recently buzzed cut hair. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Nathan.." Haley whispered into the phone, and she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Nathan blinked rapidly. He heard her heart breaking, and it killed him.

"I really tried to get home..."

"Nathan where are you?" Haley asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

Nathan sighed into the phone. "Yeah- no."

"No? Oh my god! Nathan are you hurt?" Haley practically screamed into the phone. Her heart beat faster each second. More tears piled in the corner of her eyes ready to be spilled.

Nathan almost chuckled but he heard the worry in his wife's voice and his heart shattered. "No, I'm not hurt. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nathan... what's happening? You're scaring me."

"I don't think I'm going to make it home for Christmas, Hales." He said barely above a whisper. He wished he didn't have to say those words, because he knew how badly his family wanted him to be home, as he felt the same exact way.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut at those feared words because she knew her eyes would turn into a faucet.

"A-are you sure?" She choked.

"Yeah." Nathan said. "I couldn't get a direct flight to Tree Hill, so I flew into St. Louis, since that was the only airport flying to Tree Hill tonight but we landed, and now they shut down the air ways because there's a blizzard."

"Well umm.. when's the next flight?" Haley asked, afraid of the answer.

Nathan blew out a deep breath. "As of right now, not until the 26th... but it could change."

Haley had to grip onto the counter to prevent herself from falling to the floor. "Nathan! That's the day after Christmas! Are you kidding me?" She choked out a loud sob.

"I wish I was." He said dejectedly.

Haley pinched the bridge of her nose and sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "What are we going to do?' She whispered.

"I don't know Hales. I'm so sorry. You know I really want to be there. I tried everything- believe me."

"I miss you so much." Haley sobbed. "I haven't seen you in a we-week." She stuttered.

Nathan felt a familiar lump in the back of his throat - the lump you get when you're about the cry. "I know baby. I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen. I hate making you upset. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whimpered.

"I'm going to come home, I promise you that. I will do whatever it takes to be home for Christmas, okay? I'm not going to to give up. I won't ruin Christmas. My family needs me." He said strongly as he stood up and tried to find an airline worker.

"Just.. please be careful. I'd rather you come home in one piece the day after Christmas than... never mind." Haley said shuttering at the thought.

Nathan smiled softly. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too, Nathan."

"Everything's going to be okay." Nathan promised.

"What am I going to tell the kids?" Haley asked softly.

Nathan stopped walking and closed his eyes. God- if Haley was this upset- this would kill Jamie and Lydia. "I'll tell them." He said.

"Nathan.."

"No, Haley. This is my fault. Let me tell them-"

"Baby, it's not your fault-" Haley interrupted.

"It is Hales. Me being in the NBA is keeping me from the most important thing in my life. I'm really getting tired of it. I missed you and Jamie's birthday's. What kind of husband and father am I? How can I miss Christmas?" He asked as the guilt started taking over his brain. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it."

Haley sniffled softly as yet, another set of tears slowly dripped along her cheeks. "Nathan, stop this. You are the best husband and father anyone could hope for. This isn't your fault. Jamie and Lydia love you. I love you." She said sternly.

"I still don't want to break my promise, but just in case I can't come home.. please... let me tell Jamie and Lydia. I don't want you to have to." Nathan begged.

Haley's heart warmed at his request. He was always putting Haley and his family first.

"Okay." She whispered and slowly walked into the living room where her kids, Deb, Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Julian, Brooke, Davis, Jude, Clay and Quinn all sat huddled around the living room. She smiled softly at the sight.

Everyone she loved was here.

Her smile soon faltered though- as well as the organ in her chest that ached miserably for her other half- when she realized everyone but her husband was there.

"Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asked his best friend when he saw her biting her lip, standing in the door way clutching her phone to her chest.

She faked a smile and nodded, "Yeah, um, Jamie, Lydia can I see you guys in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure." Jamie nodded and immediately stood up.

"No." Lydia said adamantly, clearly too engrossed with her game with her cousin Sawyer.

"Lydia, baby, please. It'll only take a minute." Haley practically begged.

"Fine." The three year old huffed and tampered into the kitchen after her brother and Mother.

"What's going on?" Five year old, Jamie asked, finally noticing his mother's tear stained cheeks.

"Umm, Daddy's on the phone. He wants to talk to you guys." Haley said softly- trying to remain strong.

"Daddy!" Lydia screamed happily and grabbed the phone from her mother's hands.

"is he okay?" Jamie asked.

"He's fine." Haley answered as she kneeled down next to her son.

"Daddy, where are you?" Lydia asked into the phone.

"Put the phone on speaker, Lyd." Haley commanded gently.

Lydia looked down at the iPhone and furrowed her brows. "I dunno."

Haley smiled softly, and gently grabbed the phone and clicked speaker.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted. "Me, Momma, Lydia, and everyone else all watched your game tonight! You were so awesome! The announcer guy even said that you told him you wished we were there and that you said you were playing the game for us tonight and that you love us!"

Nathan snickered lightly, "You're right bud. I did play for you guys tonight. Every basket I scored was a Christmas gift for each of you, and a personal Haley James pick up line for your Mom." Nathan smirked- despite the fact they couldn't even see.

Haley laughed into the phone- the first real laugh all day. She remembered having a conversation a couple of years ago that the first Tree Hill game she went to, he scored for her, and it was like his own personal pick up line. Who would have thought they would actually work and get married with two kids?

"What's that mean, Daddy?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing baby." Nathan's heart warmed at the sound of his baby girl's voice.

"So are you coming home soon Dad? We miss you." Jamie talked into the speaker.

The other end of the conversation was silent for almost a minute. "Dad?" Jamie asked again. "When are you coming home?"

"Listen bud... I... I don't really know how to tell you this but umm... I don't know if I'm going to be home for Christmas."

Immediately, Lydia let out a blood curdling scream, and a flood of water came streaming down out of her tear ducts.

Haley's heart clenched as Lydia cried into her chest, creating a giant wet stain on Haley's red shirt. She gently rubbed her daughter's back, but nothing calmed her down.

"But Dad... what do you mean?" Jamie screamed over his sister's fit of sobs.

At this point, Nathan couldn't control his tears. He knew he looked like a complete loser- considering he was a grown man, crying in the middle of an airport- but he couldn't help it. His heart sunk lower into his stomach hearing his baby girl cry. He ruined her Christmas and he broke her fragile heart- just like he did with his wife a few minutes ago.

He never wanted to break their hearts, and now Jamie wouldn't understand, but he had to explain it again.

"There's a really bad snow storm in St. Louis, Missouri, and they aren't letting any planes take off. My flight was cancelled bud. I don't know when I'm going to be home. I'm so sorry." Nathan declared.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE HOME! I HATE YOU!" Jamie screamed angrily, and stormed out of the kitchen, sprinting up the stairs into his room, slamming the door, causing the house to shake.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and took the phone off speaker as she lifted it up to her ear, all the while, still trying to console her three year old.

"Nathan? Are you still there?" Haley asked.

Nathan choked out a loud sob. "God, Hales. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. Jamie hates me. Lydia probably hates me. I let every one down. Once again, I really screwed everything up. How the hell are you still with me? You deserve someone so much better-"

"Nathan Royal Scott! Don't you dare say something like that ever again! I love you, you idiot. Jamie didn't mean what he said. He loves you, he just doesn't understand, but I'll talk to him. Lydia doesn't hate you either, we can never hate you Nathan. You're our whole world." Haley reassured her husband.

"My son hates me Haley. He's never told me that before. I really hate myself right now. I feel like the biggest ass on the planet. How can I leave my family alone on Christmas?" Nathan asked angrily.

Haley inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry baby." Haley whispered.

"Hales, don't apologize. You have absoultely nothing to be sorry for-"

"Neither do you Nathan." Haley said calmly. "It's not your fault. Jamie just needs time, but he'll understand-"

"But what about Lydia? I heard the way she screamed and cried. I never wanted to be responsible to hurt her like that. I hate myself Hales. I'm the worst father-"

"Nathan, no you are not. You are trying everything you can. The kids know you tried, and that's all that matters. If we have to, we can just celebrate Christmas a day late." Haley suggested.

Nathan smiled softly. Leave it to his Haley to always make him feel better.

"I love you Haley James, you know that?"

"It's Haley Scott. You should know that by now." Haley laughed softly.

"That's the way it's a;ways going to be."

"Forever." Haley added.

Nathan's smile grew. "Good. Listen, I'm gonna go try and see what I can do to get home, okay? I love you."

"I love you too Nathan, please be careful."

"I will." Nathan promised. "Oh, and Hales?"

"Yeah?'

"Is Lyd still with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her real quick?"

"Of course." Haley answered. "Lydia, Daddy wants to talk to you." She whispered softly.

Lydia picked her head off of her mother's chest and wiped her eyes. "Hello?" She whimpered into the cell phone.

"Hi Lydia."

"Hi Daddy."

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I hope you don't hate me."

"No. I love you, Daddy." Lydia said softly.

"Good because I love you too angel. You should probably get to sleep soon. Santa's coming tonight."

"Santa!" Lydia shouted happily.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah.. Santa Claus. I'm sure he's going to give you all the gifts you want because you've been such a good little girl."

"I really only want one thing." Lydia replied.

"Yeah? What's that?" Nathan asked bemusedly.

"For you to come home." She said innocently. "Jamie and Momma really want that too."

Nathan felt his heart constrict into a tight knot. "I'm going to try my hardest Lyd, but if I'm not home tomorrow, please be good for Mommy, and know that I love you so much. Okay?"

"Okay." Lydia whispered. "Love you Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nathan whispered back.

Haley wiped her tears, and swung Lydia over her hip.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." Haley said sadly.

"Sleep well. I'll see you in your dreams." Nathan said attempting to joke.

Haley cracked a small smile. "I'm sure you will."

"I'll call you later. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Haley said and reluctantly ended the call.

"Momma are you sad?" Lydia asked.

Haley smiled softly at her daughter, "I just really miss Daddy."

"Me too." Lydia pouted as she rested her head against her mother's neck.

Just then, Lucas came running into the kitchen with a worried expression. "Hales is everything alright? Jamie just ran up to his room and slammed the door. He won't open the door for anyone."

Haley blew out a frazzled breath while running her hand through her hair. "I just talked to Nathan-"

"Is he okay?" Lucas interjected.

"Yeah but he's stuck in St. Louis. The air ways are shut down, and it looks like he won't be able to make it home for Christmas." Haley said sadly.

Lucas sighed and walked over to embrace his best friend. "I'm sorry Hales."

Haley hugged Lucas back and attempted a small smile. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked pulling away to look into Haley's grief filled eyes.

"No. Not really. I just- I really wanted him to be home, you know? Jamie's really upset because Nathan promised, and I know he really did try, and it's not his fault, but still, Christmas just won't be the same." Haley explained.

"I know. I'm sorry. Nathan's probably doing everything he can to get home. You know how much he loves you guys." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Haley whispered as she continued to rub soothing circles on Lydia's back. "I should probably go talk to Jamie, though."

"Yeah, here, let me take Lydia." Lucas offered, and Haley kissed her daughter on the forehead as she handed her to the blonde Scott.

"Thanks." Haley responded, and made her way into the living room.

"Haley, what' happened?" Deb asked immediately when she saw her daughter in law rush into the room.

Haley sighed and bit down on her lip, "I just talked to Nathan. He's not going to make it to Christmas tomorrow." She announced as yet another tear dripped down her pink cheek.

"Oh my god!" Deb shrieked and immediately stood up as she rushed over to Haley. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. His flight got cancelled though. He's stuck in St. Louis, and he doesn't know when the next flight will be. There's a huge blizzard, and they had to shut down the airport."

Deb gave her daughter in law a sympathetic look as she pulled her into a warm embrace. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Haley smiled appreciatively. "Um no, it's okay. Thank you, though. I'm going to talk to Jamie, he's really upset."

Deb nodded, and Brooke came over to Haley in attempt to console her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know Nathan's probably trying everything in his power to come home." Brooke said softly.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, he said that. I just miss him, and I was so excited to see him tonight. I know he really wanted to see everyone too."

"It's okay, we'll see him. He'll come home." Brooke declared.

"Yeah."

"Everything will be okay. Do you need us to do anything?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head, "No thank you. I appreciate your concern. You're a great friend."

"No problem." Brooke shrugged, "But hey, Jude's getting really tired. I think Julian and I are going to start heading home. Let us know if you need anything though."

"I will. Thank you. Merry Christmas, Brooke."

"Merry Christmas." Brooke smiled, and gave her friend another embrace. "I love you, Hales."

"Love you too." Haley answered with a small grin, and proceeded to make her way upstairs to Jamie's room. The door was closed, but luckily it wasn't locked, so Haley slowly turned the handle and walked into the light blue pained room. Her heart clenched when she noticed Jamie lying on his bed, shaking slightly, and silently sobbing.

"Hey Jame." She said softly. "How ya doing?" She asked and made her way to sit down on his bed to attempt to calm him down.

"H-he prom-promised he'd b-be home!" Jamie sobbed. "I hate him!"

Haley frowned disapprovingly. "No you don't."

"Yes!" Jamie said stubbornly and furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's not his fault James. Daddy tried everything to make it home, but his flight got cancelled, and the next one isn't until the day after Christmas. I'm sorry, baby. Daddy loves you, and he really feels bad that he won't be home."

"It's not fair!" Jamie sniffled.

Haley enveloped her son in a loving embrace. "I know. I know." She whispered. "I was really looking forward to seeing him."

"I'm really upset." Jamie pouted. "I miss him."

"I do too Jamie." Haley replied sadly. "But you know Daddy and I love you very much right?" Haley asked.

Jamie nodded, and closed his eyes. "I know. I love you guys, too."

"You should get some sleep. Santa's coming tonight." She winked. "I have a feeling you and Lydia were on the good list."

Jamie smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"I just wish Dad could be here in the morning." Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you think Santa can pick him up on his sleigh?" Jamie asked with a hopeful smile.

Haley laughed softly, "Maybe."

"Okay. Good night momma."

"Good night baby. I love you." Haley whispered and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too." He mumbled.

Haley smiled, and reached over to shut the lamp off.

She then, got up and shut the door, and proceeded down stairs to say good bye to the rest of her guests, and to put Lydia asleep. An hour later, around midnight, Haley placed the gifts under the Christmas tree- something she and Nathan would always do. They had a special tradition, and Haley was extremely upset that this year he wasn't there to take part in it. Every Christmas since Jamie was born, she and Nathan would stay up until they knew the children were asleep, and they would place the gifts all around the living room. Nathan would then give Haley one of her gifts he bought her, as she would give him. It was always a romantic and intimate moment, because it was just the two of them. Besides seeing the look on her children's faces when they saw the gifts in the morning- exchanging gifts with Nathan privately, was always her favorite part of Christmas. Last year he gave her a beautiful diamond necklace with a rain drop shaped diamond, and she gave him a silver Armani watch, as well as showing off her new set of special edition Christmas lingerie, which Nathan thoroughly enjoyed.

Haley smiled sadly as she remembered one of the presents she would give him tonight. She had it perfectly planned out, but now it was going to have to wait a little longer. After they would exchange gifts (and make love) they would cuddle on the living room floor with a mass of blankets and pillows spread around them, and they'd watch "A Christmas Story."

It was just the two of them in their own little world, and Haley loved every single second of it. Unfortunately, this year didn't seem too promising in the traditional part.

Haley sighed as she placed the last present under neath the tree, and ate the ginger bread cookies that Jamie left out for 'Santa'. Usually Nathan would eat the cookies, but obviously he was not able to do that this year. Haley then blew out the small candles she lit, and shut off the living room lights. She glanced at the clock. It read 1:23 am. She decided to take a quick shower, and let out a loud yawn. She was exhausted.

Once she finished brushing her teeth, and changed into her pajamas ( one of Nathan's old t-shirts, and an old pair of flannel pajama bottoms) Haley climbed into bed and crawled under neath the covers.

She then reached over to the night stand to check if she had any messages from Nathan. When she didn't see any notifications, she decided to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. Knowing that he rarely checked his voice mail, she decided to shoot him a quick text:

_"Hey baby, I hope everything is okay. I'm assuming you're in a hotel getting some sleep. Please call me or text me when you read this. I miss you. I hope everything works out and you come home soon. Merry Christmas Nathan. I love you always and forever. xox"_

She then placed her phone back on the night stand and immediately rolled to the middle of the king sized bed, and clutched Nathan's pillow tightly. It was going to have to substitute for his presence like it did the last 7 nights- though it didn't even nearly compare to the actual thing.

* * *

Haley let out a light groan when she felt a small body jump on top of hers.

"It's Christmas, Mommy! Wake Up! Wake Up!" Lydia screamed with delight as she eagerly bounced on her mother's bed.

Haley smiled softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Lyd. Merry Christmas!"

"C'mon! Let's go see if Santa came!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

Haley rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up in her bed as she glanced at the clock on her bed side table. It was around six fifteen am.

Haley chuckled softly, "Okay, go wake up your brother and wait in his room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Lydia smiled and ran out of the room and across the hall to Jamie's room, meanwhile, Haley reached for her cell phone and eagerly checked to see if Nathan had left her any messages. Unfortunately, there was nothing, and Haley's heart clenched tightly as she couldn't shake the feeling something may be wrong. This was completely unlike Nathan to not keep in contact with her. She bit down on her lip, and dialed his familiar number, but just like the night time, his phone must've been off because it went straight to voice mail.

This time, she decided to leave a voice message.

"Hey Nathan, it's me. Look, I'm getting really worried- please just, call me as soon as you can, okay? I love you." She said and as she hung up, Jamie and Lydia came sprinting into her room.

"Was that Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Daddy!" Lydia echoed.

Haley smiled sadly, "Um yeah, he said Merry Christmas and he's going to try to come home." She lied. She hated lying to her children but she didn't want to get them worried.

"Can we open presents now?" Lydia asked as she jumped up and down.

Haley got up and wrapped a silk robe around her and tied the knot around her waist. "Don't you wanna wait for Daddy?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah Lydia. I don't wanna open gifts unless Dad's here." Jamie said sadly.

"Okay." She pouted. "When is he gonna be home?" She asked turning to her mother.

Haley pressed her lips together tightly, "Um.. I.. I don't know." She whispered, "But c'mon let's go have chocolate chip pancakes!" She suggested.

"Okay!" Lydia agreed, and held onto her brother's hand as they ran to the top of the stair case.

"Wait for me, guys!" Haley called out as she quickly grabbed her cell phone and placed it in one of the pockets on the purple silk robe.

"Hurry!" Lydia squealed loudly.

Haley laughed softly and quickly tied her honey blond curls in a tight bun on top of her head, and then made her way out into the hall way following her children down the stairs.

"Whoa! Look at all the gifts!" Jamie exclaimed as his eyes widened when he took in his surroundings.

"Santa came!" Lydia cheered.

"Wow guys! It looks like you were very good this year!" Haley smiled.

"Yeah, but something's missing." Jamie noted in a quiet voice.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Dad."

Haley felt her heart rip in half. "I know. He really wanted to be here. He tried the best he could Jamie." Haley explained.

"I know." He nodded.

"Come on. Let's have breakfast." Haley said as she ruffled his dirty blond hair.

"Can I help, Momma?" Lydia asked with wide eyes.

Haley smiled, "Of course!"

For the next thirty minutes, Jamie and Lydia helped Haley make chocolate chip pancakes and now they were all gathered around the dining room table enjoying their breakfast treats.

"Something smells good." A familiar voice said, which caused Haley, Jamie, and Lydia to turn their heads to the door where Nathan was leaning against the door frame with a large smile on his face, and a cherry red Santa hat parched on top of his head.

Immediately, Lydia and Jamie jumped out of their seats and ran into Nathan's open arms.

"Daddy!" Lydia cried.

"You're home!" Jamie shouted with happiness.

Haley stood up with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Nathan looked up and chuckled, "Hales."

"Mommy why are you crying?" Lydia asked as she attached her self around Nathan's leg.

"I'm just- I'm so happy." She cried, as she ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nathan closed his eyes, and embraced his wife tightly.

"I can't believe you're really here. I was so worried." Haley cried into his neck.

Nathan nodded, and ran his hand over her hair. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

Haley choked out another sob, and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks as she pulled his face to hers and attacked his lips with hers.

"Ewww!" Jamie cried out with disgust.

Nathan reluctantly pulled away and chuckled.

"How-?" Haley asked, still not letting go of her husband.

"I took two trains and four buses, but I made it."

"Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed and pulled her husband in for another loving kiss. In that moment, she swore she fell in love with him all over again. Her husband was truly a saint. She couldn't believe he did that all to get home to his family. He was perfect.

"I love you so much!" She cried.

"I love you too, baby." Nathan whispered. "Don't cry. I'm home."

"I was so worried! I didn't know where you were- you never answered your phone-"

"I'm sorry. My phone died, otherwise I would've let you known-" Nathan explained.

"You're amazing." Haley whispered as she stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Dad! Can we open gifts now? Look at all the presents Santa brought us!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know bud!" Nathan smiled as she looked around the living room. "It looks like you gotta lot of great gifts."

"The best present was you though, Dad!" Jamie smiled, as he hugged his father.

Nathan smiled.

"I love you Dad." Jamie said sentimentally.

"I love you too, Jame." Nathan said proudly.

"What about me Daddy? Do you love me?" Lydia asked looking up into his eyes.

"Of course Princess. You're my special girl." Nathan said as his heart warmed.

"Hey! What about me?" Haley asked with a fake pout.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "You're my other favorite girl, you goof."

"Good." Haley smiled as she leaned on her tip toes and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"Ugh!" Jamie gagged. "All you ever do is kiss!"

Nathan and Haley shared a knowing look and laughed, "Sorry bud, I just really missed your Mom."

"Kiss! Kiss!" Lydia chanted.

Nathan smiled, and leaned down to pick up his daughter as he smacked a loud, sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I missed you too, baby girl."

"Yay!" She giggled.

"C'mon! Gifts!" Jamie begged.

Haley and Nathan chuckled as they walked hand in hand to the living room as Jamie dove under the tree and started pulling gifts out.

"Lydia! This one is for you from Santa!" Jaime announced.

Nathan smiled and then placed Lydia onto the floor as she ran over to her brother and Nathan and Haley took a seat on the couch watching as Lydia tore through her gifts.

"What did you get, Lyd?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"A pink basketball!" She screamed excitedly.

Haley smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. She and Nathan went Christmas shopping a few weeks ago when he was home, and he picked that out for Lydia. Haley was so greatful for Nathan. All of her friends always complained that their husbands never did any Christmas shopping- but Nathan was always eager to join Haley. They always made a special day out of it. Lucas would watch the kids, and Nathan and Haley would go out to dinner, then go shopping for gifts, and spend the night wrapping them, as well as other night time 'activities'.

Nathan then took the kids out to the mall and he let them pick out gifts for their mother. Before Haley, Nathan never really cared about Christmas, but when they got married Christmas was her favorite holiday, and they invented many traditions together, and Nathan learned the true meaning of the holiday and quickly became in love with Christmas. Ever since then, he truly enjoyed buying gifts for his family.

"Wow Lydia! That's awesome!" Nathan smiled.

"Look Dad! I got a new Bobcat sweatshirt!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Nathan said with a large smile.

"Daddy can I give mommy her present now?" Lydia asked.

"Sure Princess."

Lydia smiled widely and ran over to Haley who was nestled in Nathan's lap, as she handed her mom a small rectangular box.

"Thanks Lydia!" Haley smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I picked it out my self momma!" Lydia explained.

Haley smiled, and slowly opened the box which revealed a silver bracelet with a heart charm.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "This is beautiful Lydia! I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She smiled, and then ran back to open more gifts.

Haley placed her small hand on Nathan's cheek and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed our little tradition last night. I was really looking forward to it." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Haley inwardly got the chills, and smiled seductively. "I was too, but hey, there's always tonight, right?"

Nathan smirked and let out a low groan when he felt Haley run her hand over his chiseled abs.

"Right." He nodded eagerly.

"I have a special gift for you. Two, actually." Haley whispered.

"I can't wait." Nathan replied and pressed a light kiss on her soft lips.

"Look Mom and Dad! I got NBA Live 2014!" Jamie exclaimed happily. "I wanted this!"

"Cool!" Nathan smirked, "I can't wait to kick your butt in it later."

"In your dreams!" Jamie laughed.

"Look at my baby doll!" Lydia cheered as she held up a new doll she got.

"Aww!" Haley smiled. "She's cute!"

"I'm gonna name her Naley!" Lydia exclaimed happily, causing Nathan and Haley both to chuckle.

"I like that name." Nathan grinned.

"Me too." Haley agreed.

"Hey Jamie, why don't you give your Mom her gift from you?" Nathan suggested.

"Okay!" Jamie nodded and went to retrieve a rectangular box and handed it to Haley.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Jamie smiled.

Haley graciously accepted the gift and hugged her son. "Thanks Buddy!"

"Open it!" Jamie encouraged.

"Oh my god! This was just what I wanted!" Haley gasped happily as she saw the box for a Kindle Fire.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But Daddy was the one who paid for it. I didn't have enough money." Jamie explained with a small pout.

Haley scrunched her nose and giggled softly, "That's okay Jamie. I really appreciate it. Thanks."

Jamie smiled cheekily and hugged his mom, then proceeded to tear through his own gifts.

"Thank you husband." Haley said sweetly as she turned to place a long kiss on Nathan's lips.

"You're very welcome." Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame.

"Whoa! Look what I got!" Jamie screeched happily and held up a toy Nerf gun- which Nathan also picked out.

"Sweet!" Nathan smirked. "And it comes with four so we can have a family fight!"

Haley bit down on her lip softly, because she knew it was too soon to reveal her surprise.

"Me and Mommy versus you and Daddy!" Lydia squealed.

"Sounds good Princess." Nathan smiled.

"Mamma! Look! I got a toy kitchen! This is just what I wanted! I'm so excited!" Lydia screamed with excitement.

"Cool, now you can make dinner." Haley joked.

"Okay!" Lydia smiled proudly.

"How come you didn't get any gifts from Santa, Mom?" Jamie asked curiously.

"That's 'cuz she was on the naughty list." Nathan smirked and discreetly pinched his wife's behind.

Haley felt her cheeks warm at Nathan's not so innocent comment and lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jeez Hales, that hurt!" Nathan said feigning discomfort.

"I can help you Daddy!" Lydia announced and quickly brought over her newest gift of all plastic nurse equipment. She quickly tore open the box and put on a white cap with a pink cross in the center. Then she placed a large band aide over his shirt clad chest and kissed it softly.

"All better." She smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Scott. You fixed me!" Nathan smiled.

"You're welcome Daddy!"

"Dad this gift is from Mom!" Jamie announced as he carried a large, thin rectangular box over to Nathan.

"I thought you were giving me your gifts tonight?" Nathan asked softly.

"I am, this is just a little something. You'll get your big gifts later." Haley replied softly.

Nathan smirked and gave her a quick wink, then turned towards Jamie and accepted the gift.

"Yes! Monopoly Sports Edition! This is the best! Thanks Babe!" Nathan smiled appreciatively, then leaned down and pecked a quick kiss on Haley's lips.

"No problem." Haley smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"This is from me, Daddy. I picked-ed it out my self!" Lydia said carrying a rectangular box and waddling over to Nathan.

Nathan smiled and gently opened the box which revealed a blue and orange striped neck tie.

"Thank you Princess. This is great, I love it." Nathan said as he placed a kiss on her round button shaped nose.

"It's Bobcat colors!" Lydia smiled.

"I see that." Nathan chuckled. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"My turn!" Jamie shouted happily and carried a small box over to his father. "I picked this out too."

Nathan opened the box and immediately let out a loud chuckle. "Batman boxers. Thanks Bud. These are really cool!"

"Do you like them?" Jamie asked with a nervous smile. "I have the same ones!"

"I love them. Thank you." Nathan smiled widely and hugged his son.

"I like them, too." Haley winked, causing Nathan's smirk to grow.

"You have another gift Jamie." Haley announced as she pointed to a small box resting alone underneath the tall Christmas tree.

Jamie smiled and raced over to open the box and screamed happily. "An iPod Touch! Awesome!"

Lydia clapped for her brother and opened her last gift which was a kid keyboard. "I got a piano Mommy! Now I can play just like you!" She screamed with delight.

Nathan watched Haley as her eyes lit up with light and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Jamie shouted and Lydia quickly agreed.

"I'm so glad you're here." Haley whispered to her husband.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Nathan replied in a soft voice, and nuzzled his head against her neck softly.

"Merry Christmas Nathan."

"Merry Christmas Hales." Nathan replied with a large smile.

* * *

After about an hour of exchanging presents, Nathan decided to discreetly slide off the couch and walk to the back window where he noticed about four inches of snow that blanketed across the backyard.

Haley noticed the absence of her husband, and looked behind her shoulder to find him staring out at the backyard. She slowly got up, while wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and came up behind him giving him a giant hug from behind, as she placed a light kiss on his shoulder blade.

"It's snowing." Nathan whispered happily.

"It's so pretty!" Haley admonished.

"You know, snow is frozen rain, right?" She asked huskily, and turned around so he could look into her deep brown eyes.

Haley smiled as her cheeks blushed lightly. "It is." She confirmed and ran her hands up his chest.

"It's a good Christmas." Nathan whispered.

"It's a great Christmas." Haley replied and leaned on her tip toes to place a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Just then, Lydia came rushing up to her parents and stuck her tongue out. "Kissing again?" She questioned.

Nathan chuckled and leaned down to pick her up. "Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" Lydia asked with wide brown eyes.

"It's snowing!" Nathan cheered as he turned to face towards the window so Lydia could get a better look.

"Snow!" Lydia clapped and reached towards the glass window pane as she got a closer look at the magical white fluff falling effortlessly from the glowing sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Haley asked sweetly.

"What's beautiful?" Jamie asked as he ran over to where his family was starring out the large window. "Whoa! It's snowing!" He shouted gleefully.

"Can we play in the snow, Daddy?" Lydia asked as she stuck out her lower lip and gave him the infamous 'puppy dog' face.

"Yeah, Dad, can we?" Jamie asked eagerly.

Nathan nodded and looked to Haley who smiled with confirmation. "Of course. How can I say no to a white Christmas?"

"Sweet!" Jamie exclaimed and pumped his fist through the air.

"Make sure you're bundled up. It's cold out, I don't want you guys getting sick!" Haley announced as Jamie ran to put on his coat and snow boots.

"Can you help me with my jacket, Momma?" Lydia asked.

"Sure baby!"

"Hales, Jamie and I are gonna go out." Nathan said as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, be careful. We'll be out in a few minutes." Haley stated, and continued to help Lydia put on her coat, scarf, and mittens. Haley then put on her own coat, ear muffs, mittens, and a scarf. She really couldn't get sick now.

"C'mon Mommy!" Lydia shouted while jumping up and down and grabbed Haley's glove clad hand.

Haley giggled softly, and let Lydia pull her outside into the fresh snow. It was very rare that North Carolina got snow, so she wanted to appreciate the weather when she could.

"Where's Daddy and Jamie?" Lydia asked looking up at her mother.

Haley looked out into the distance. "I don't know Lyd-"  
"NOW!" Haley suddenly heard Nathan scream, and the next second she was being pelted with snow balls.

"Oh you are so dead!" Haley let out a shrill scream while laughing loudly.

"Get them, Mommy!" Lydia screamed while leaning down and cupping a pack of snow between her hands to gather it into a ball and throw it at her brother, which missed by a long shot.

"You missed me!" Jamie patronized and threw another snow ball aimed at his sister.

"Lydia! Watch out!" Haley screamed as she ran in front of her daughter and got pelted in the back with a hard ball of ice.

"Nice one Jamie!" Nathan smirked while giving his son a high five.

"Hey you better watch it, Scott, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Haley warned playfully.

"You wouldn't!" Nathan mocked.

"I can and I will." She smirked while she leaned down and compacted a large snow ball to throw at her husband, but since he was athletic, he dodged the ball.

"Nice try, babe!" Nathan teased.

Haley glared at him as she started to chase him around the backyard and Lydia started to throw more snow at her brother and father.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" She shouted

Haley laughed loudly and jumped on top of Nathan sending him face first in the snow.

"Oomph!" He groaned as his mouth collided with the white snow.

Haley landed on top of him and instinctually placed her hands over her flat stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked rolling over and forgetting his own temporary pain.

"I'm fine." Haley said with a cheeky smile, and leaned down to kiss him an when Nathan closed his eyes she quickly grabbed a pile of snow and rubbed it all over his face.

Haley chuckled lightly and leaned down for a short kiss.

"Pay back, hun." She smiled seductively, and before Nathan could respond, Lydia and Jamie came running over to their parents who were lying down in the snow.

"Are you making snow angels?" Lydia asked innocently.

Haley giggled, "Yeah, sweetie."

"I wanna make one!" She said as she lie down on her back in the snow and frantically moved her arms and legs back and forth in a wind shield whiper motion, which Haley soon joined in.

Jamie then laughed and jumped on top of Nathan as they wrestled in the cold snow for and for the next twenty minutes, the Scott family enjoyed a true White Christmas.

* * *

"They're both sound asleep." Nathan whispered as he entered the living room where Haley was lighting a few candles.

"They must be exhausted. I know you probably are too." Haley said softly as she walked over to Nathan and met him in a warm embrace.

He leaned his chin on top of her forehead and placed a kiss on the top of her hairline. "Nah, I'd rather stay up. I don't want to miss out on our tradition again."

Haley nodded softly, and looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm so happy you made it."

"Me too." Nathan whispered tenderly. "There's really no place like home."

"Home is where you are." Haley said snuggling closer to Nathan to inhale his intoxicating scent.

Nathan smiled and ran his hands over her back. "You've given me an amazing life Haley James Scott."

Haley smiled widely, "So did you." She said placing her hands over his heart.

"So, what do you say? Can I give you your gifts now?"

"Nathan, you didn't have to-" Haley started.

"Of course I did. You're my wife, and you do so much for me and this family. Merry Christmas baby." Nathan smiled then untangled himself from her arms as he leaned down and walked under the tree to retrieve a small box. He then turned around and placed the box in Haley's hands. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He winked, causing her heart to flutter rapidly.

"Thank you Nathan." Haley smiled and lightly ripped the red and green wrapping paper off the black box. She then proceeded to lift the small top off the box and let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god, Nathan, they're beautiful!" Haley admonished as she took in the diamond studded snowflake shaped earrings.

"You like them?" He asked.

"I love it! Thank you so much! How did I get so lucky? You spoil me too much." She chuckled.

"Well it helps that you're hot." He smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're perfect."

"So are you." He said as his blue eyes twinkled in the Christmas tree light.

"C'mere." She said softly as she pulled him by the fireplace where a thick blanket was spread across the floor, and pillows thrown around effortlessly, creating a comfy atmosphere.

Nathan propped himself against the coffee table, as Haley snuggled against him, and he then poured a bottle of champagne into two thin glasses.

"Cheers!" He smiled as he clanked his glass against hers and took a long sip.

He watched as Haley just sat there, biting on her lip, and not taking a sip of Champagne.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Haley smiled softly, and placed the glass on the table. "Uhm. I think it's time I give you your next gift." She said as her smile grew larger.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

She then shifted slightly and brought his hands to her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She revealed with an excited smile.

Nathan's eyes grew with joy, and a large smile took over his face. "We're having another baby?" He asked giddily.

"Yes." Haley nodded extactically.

"Oh my god, Hales! This is great! This is the best Christmas gift ever! Thank you!" He practically shouted, and then gently pushed her on her back and kissed her deeply.

Haley reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later and smiled. "Nice work, Daddy."

"God, I love you!" Nathan smirked, and proceeded to kiss Haley lovingly, and spent the rest of the night tangled up in front of the fire place celebrating the best Christmas yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
